Field of the Invention
The invention generally relates to a method and apparatus for crossing an obstruction in a tubular member, and more particularly to a medical device and method for crossing an occlusion or partial occlusion in a subintimal or interstitial space of the vasculature.
Discussion of the Related Art
Atherosclerosis is a common human ailment arising from the deposition of a fatty-like substance, such as atheroma, or plaque on the walls of major blood vessels. These deposits occur within the peripheral arterial system which feeds the limbs of the body and also occur within the coronary arterial system which feeds the heart. These deposits accumulate in localized areas, narrow the vascular lumen, and eventually cause restriction of normal blood flow. In some cases, the deposits result in a chronic partial or total occlusion. Such restriction can lead to serious health risks including critical limbischaemia, peripheral arterial disease, and heart attack. If blood flow cannot be adequately restored through surgical or endovascular intervention, the probability of limb amputation and other patient injury increases dramatically.
A need exists for a device and method for crossing an obstruction in a tubular member, and more particularly to a medical device and method for crossing of an occlusion.